1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and its manufacturing method, a circuit board, and an electronic unit.
2. Description of Related Art
A Ball Grid Array (BGA) is known as a semiconductor device package, in which a number of solder balls are provided on its interposer. In order to provide such solder balls, lands are formed on the interposer. In the FAN-OUT type package, which is a form of the BGAs, solder balls are provided not within a region which a semiconductor chip overlaps but only outside the region. In this form, lands are provided not within the region which the semiconductor chip overlaps but only outside the region. Hence, the interposer was sometimes deflected because it wasn't supported under a semiconductor chip when the semiconductor chip was mounted on the interposer. Large deflections of the interposer can break the metallization pattern. Therefore, it is required to prevent such breaking.
An advantage of the present invention is to prevent a metallization pattern from being broken.